1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driver information feedback and display system, in particular to a road condition detection system for automobiles that fully makes use of sophisticated detection devices to monitor road conditions instead of relying only on a driver's eyesight to enhance safe driving, especially for passenger cars.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, drivers have to rely on rear-view and side view mirrors to monitor the road conditions alongside and behind the vehicle. For more challenging tasks such as lane switching, backing up, parking alongside the road, and passing through narrow alleys, there is virtually no better helper other than the accumulated experience of the driver. However, the latest technological developments have ushered in many innovative driving aids that can relieve many average drivers of such challenges. For example, the backing sensor can help drivers easily accomplish the task of roadside parking and backing out of an alley; the rear camera can help drivers of large and heavy vehicles like trailers, trucks, and buses to monitor the situations around and at the back of their vehicles.
Nonetheless, there are still many situations in which drivers have to rely on their training and experience for making the right judgment instantaneously. Doing the right thing on wide and open roads wide not be so hard for average drivers, but, in situations such as blind corners, sharp curves, or crossing from alleys to the main road, it will be difficult to avoid every potentially dangerous move by the other driver, however wary the driver might be. For example, in the situation depicted by FIG. 3, when the car pulls out from a right angle or blind intersection, the driver in the other car will be caught by surprise.
Although the transportation authorities have erected signs and convex mirrors at the curve sections so that on-coming drivers will be able to detect any pedestrian or car movement through reflection of the mirror, car drivers still have to strain to see or edge their cars out half way in order to see the road conditions on the other side. This is due to the conventional design of cars, in which the driver seats are normally set in the middle section of the car lengthwise, and the nose of car and the driver compartment are separated by the hood. Therefore, when a car pulls out from an alley, the driver normally cannot see on-coming traffic on the main road until the car has already pulled out half way. This surprise move often causes serious accidents for other cars traveling on the main road, as they are not aware of the car turning out from an alley or blind corner, and therefore run into the emerging car.
Such risks also appear when someone backs up on a curved road or backs out from an alley. These unexpected moves certainly are a shock for unprepared drivers on the other side of the road.
Auxiliary aids like backing sensors and rear cameras can help a driver collect useful information with respect to the road conditions in front, at the rear and along side the vehicles for making a correct judgment by the driver. Furthermore, these sensing devices could be linked to automatic controls for activation of accident prevention systems.
At present, most of these detection and control devices have to be manually controlled, but for maximum safety, there should be coordinated action by all these detection and control devices, which is the effort of the present invention.